


Junk

by Crownsoo



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Coming Out, Jim Mccartney hates John Lennon, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, Period-Typical Homophobia, Rough Oral Sex, Verbal Humiliation, corrective rape
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crownsoo/pseuds/Crownsoo
Summary: John encuentra el diario de Paul y no lo toma muy bien.1958.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Junk

Iba arrastrando la misma piedra desde hace ya algunas calles arriba, pateando por cada cinco pasos que daba. Llevaba sus nuevos zapatos negros y una chaqueta negra de cuero junto con su peinado que tardaba una hora completa en arreglar frente a un espejo, todo para salir unos cuantos minutos y evitar la molestia de encontrarse con alguien conocido por la calle y no estar arreglado. 

Con la guitarra en la espalda y una púa negra en su bolsillo llamó a la puerta de los Mccartney. 

Movía su pie inquieto por la espera de que alguien fuera tan amable como para abrirle.

El primero en recibirlo con una pequeña mueca en los labios fue el señor Mccartney, el padre de Paul. 

Digamos que John no tenía nada contra el hombre pero era evidente que él no gustaba de John. 

—¿Como estamos, Mr. Mccartney? Largo día, ¿no? —saludó y antes de que el otro pudiera responder el joven pasó por un lado de él, no mostrando respeto ni por el padre de su mejor amigo. 

Jim Mccartney tuvo el impulso de tomarlo del brazo rápidamente y regresarlo de nuevo fuera de la casa con una cara nada agradable. 

—No vas a entrar a mi casa hasta que aprendas a pedir permiso.

John no iba a sacrificar su ego ni iba a suplicarle a un viejo por la posibilidad de ver a su amigo. 

—¡PAUUUL! —gritó en un intento de hacerlo bajar y no tener que lidiar con el problema en el que estaba ahora. 

Pero no se había dado cuenta que Paul ya estaba bajando las escaleras y ahora se encontraba escuchando la discusión. 

—John, pasa, te estaba esperando arriba. —comentó en inocencia el chico de dientes grandes. 

—Este chico no entra a mi casa hasta que aprenda a pedir permiso. 

Jim mantenía una mano en el marco de la puerta prohibiendo la entrada al joven. 

—Papá...

—“Papá” nada. Última vez que lo invitas si no sabe comportarse como un ser humano decente. 

Paul volteó a ver a su amigo con ojos implorantes y John solo volteó los ojos hacia arriba hasta volverlos blancos por unos segundos. 

—¿Puedo por favor entrar para ver a su hijo, oh gran señor Mccartney? —pidió en tono suplicante y casi burlón haciendo su mejor actuación. 

El mayor de los tres se movió de la puerta a regañadientes y una vez que John estuvo dentro ambos adolescentes corrieron al segundo piso y Jim cerró la puerta principal. 

—¡Una vez más y vas a tener que entrar por la ventana de mi cuarto, Johnny! —susurró entre dientes Paul mientras entraban en su cuarto y cerraron también la puerta de este. 

John ya estaba sacando la guitarra de su funda. 

—Si entro por allí no salgo sin romperme una pierna. A parte, tu papá es un aburrido. 

—¡Shhh! No queremos que te eche aún. 

Ambos se retorcieron de la risa y unos minutos más tarde ya estaban acomodando la curvatura de las guitarras en sus muslos para rasgar la púa entre sus cuerdas. 

Los dos tenían una guitarra acústica y un par de púas del mismo grosor que utilizaban para tocar música que de verdad les interesaba, que los unía mutuamente como amigos. Fue increíble como una melodía podía juntar a dos personas. 

—No, Johnny, mira... —Paul puso su dedo índice en la segunda cuerda, en el tercer traste.—pones este así y después pones el dedo de en medio aquí entre este. 

John trataba de seguirle el paso pero con su amigo siendo zurdo y hablando demasiado rápido era algo confuso. 

—Exacto, ¡así! —felicitó Paul. —ahora toca las cuerdas menos la más gruesa. 

John sonrió y al por fin lograr lo que parecía imposible puso su guitarra de lado para después exagerar su cansancio estirando los brazos hacia atrás. 

—Pido un descanso, ¿tienes agua? 

Paul tocó unos pocos acordes rápidos para despertar sus dedos y le asintió sin mirarlo. Después de unos segundos también dejó su guitarra encima de la cama y se puso de pie para salir del cuarto. 

Cuando John vio desaparecer a su amigo por la puerta de puso a examinar su habitación sin mucho que hacer. 

No era muy grande si éramos sinceros, solo una cama, una mesa de noche, un escritorio y una silla. Las paredes eran blancas pero aún así todo tenía esa ilusión óptica que te hacía verlo de un color crema. Nada fuera de su lugar y tampoco nada extravagante; no como su habitación que estaba llena de posters de Elvis Presley. 

Paul no regresaba y el aburrimiento le consumía, ¿cómo mirar una habitación podía ser tan aburrido? ¿cómo una habitación podía ser tan aburrida? 

John volteó a sus lados y con curiosidad se puso de pie y empezó a vagar por el cuarto abriendo cajones, como si fuera un auditor en medio de una fábrica de chocolates; inspeccionando cada rincón esperando encontrar algo en lo que husmear o entretenerse. 

Entre cajón y cajón; lápices y ropa encontró una libreta doblada por la mitad con una portada completamente azul y con un espiral del lado izquierdo. 

Lo que encontró dentro solo parecían ser poemas muy borrosos. ‘por ser zurdo’ pensó John. La letra de Paul no era la mejor pero era legible.

Mientras más avanzaba más cortos eran los poemas, llegó al punto en donde no supo si estaba leyendo poemas incompletos o haikus. 

Las letras se transformaron en garabatos y después en dibujos que tambien permanecian borrosos con un color negro más intenso y más remarcado, con más presión. 

Dibujos sobre diferentes frutas y flores después se convirtieron en personas, una mujer, su hermano, auto-retratos, personas que no reconocía e incluso él, John Lennon. Y vaya que Paul dibujaba bien. 

Volteaba de página cada vez más intrigado y ya no eran poemas ni dibujos: eran párrafos completos de anécdotas, tal vez un tipo de diario escondido en las últimas páginas de una libreta común.

“A veces George se vuelve muy insoportable, incluso Mike me lo dice, me persigue a todos lados pero aún así es mi mejor amigo y lo quiero a pesar de todo”

¿Entonces era aquí donde se escondía Mccartney?

John dio leídas rápidas de reojo hasta toparse con su nombre, era obvio, quería saber qué pensaba su mejor amigo de él, eran puros instintos carnales de curiosidad. 

“Johnny se viste tan genial. Su cabello siempre parece una peluca-“ John tocó su cabello al leer, ¡claro que no parecía una peluca! “pero aún así se ve tan suave. No se porque papá lo odia tanto, tal vez no es la persona más educada pero tiene estilo y una personalidad única.” Soltó una pequeña mueca de felicidad con su ego apuntando al cielo. “Si fuera una mujer no dudaría en pedirle ser mi novio, a veces me gustaría abrazarlo y poder pensar que soy Barbara Baker.” 

Fue allí cuando John empezó a sentir que algo no estaba bien. Está bien que Paul, su mejor amigo, lo tomara como un ejemplo a seguir, después de todo Paul era dos años menor que él pero, ¿querer ser Barbara Baker? ¿su ex-novia? 

Paso de página tratando de encontrar su nombre otra vez. 

“Mis sueños son bastantes raros, ayer soñé que una lechuza enorme me arrastraba sobre el suelo pero hoy soñé con Lennon, soñé que daba mi primer beso con el-“ ¡EEEEH! Ok, esto tenía que ser una broma. ¿Paul Mccartney tenía un amor platónico con él? Más importante, ¿a Mccartney le gustaban los chicos? “Sus labios eran tan suaves. Creo que nunca he besado a nadie en mi vida (...)” 

John sintió arcadas, sentía seriamente que iba a vomitar allí mismo. Movió los brazos esperando deshacerse de los escalofríos que le erizaban los vellos. 

Pero la curiosidad ganó y avanzó las páginas esta vez evitando un buen par de páginas. 

“Cuando toca su guitarra solo puedo imaginar sus dedos en mi, ¿porque no puedo ser tu guitarra? Tócame, yo también sé hacer lindas melodías con mis labios, yo también tengo lugares que se electrifican cuando frotas tus dedos, (...)”

Y hasta allí llegó. No iba a leer más. No daba más. No quería más. 

Antes de que Paul llegará tomó la libreta y la guardó en la funda de su guitarra, tal vez la llevaría a casa para investigar más de los gustos tan exóticos de su mejor amigo.

Se volvió a sentar en la silla y estiró la cabeza esperando que Paul llegará. 

Y cuando lo hizo, traía dos vasos con agua pero también una cara de fastidio. 

—Perdón si tarde mucho, mi papá me dio el sermón de mi vida, —John ya no sabía si podía mirarlo igual, tenía un amigo homosexual, ¿no? Eso era peor que beber cualquier alcohol o inhalar cualquier droga. —ya sabes, sobre tu no teniendo muchos modales y ese tipo de cosas. 

Tomó el vaso con agua y después dejó el vidrio en la mesa de noche, volviendo a posicionar su guitarra sin tanta seguridad como hacía unos minutos antes.

John trató de olvidarse del tema pero simplemente no podía, su mente regresaba al tema una y otra vez como un mosquito molestando en pleno verano, sus manos se resbalaban de las cuerdas y la mano le sudaba. No sabía si debería hablarlo justo hoy, pero si no lo hacía hoy ¿cuando?, el tema no lo dejaría ni disfrutar de una canción en casa o dormir. 

La homosexualidad estaba penada con las peores consecuencias de las leyes europeas, se sentia preocupado esperando que solo fuera una broma de parte de Paul o Mike. 

Paul parecía no notarlo, él seguía tan campante ‘teniendo sus fantasías sexuales’ pensó Lennon. 

—Paul. 

El llamado le dirigió la mirada al escuchar su nombre en una voz tan seria que demandaba dominio. —¿Si, Johnny?

—¿Te gusta alguien actualmente? Ya sabes, tener tus ojos en alguien. 

Paul se relajó, resultaba que nada más era John tratando de encontrar un tema del que hablar, nada raro entre amigos. 

—¡Claro que no! No hay ninguna chica bonita por aquí que me llame la atención, ¿por qué la pregunta? ¿A Lennon le gusta alguien? —preguntó lo último en un tono juguetón con una sonrisa en su cara. 

‘¿Entonces le gustarán ambos géneros?’ Se preguntó John.

—¿Y algún chico? 

Paul notó su propia garganta cerrarse. —¿Me preguntas a mi? 

John asintió.

—Claro que no, eso es ilegal y lo sabes muy bien. Aunque tú, siendo un chico rebelde no me sorprendería que te gustara algún hombre. —Paul se revolcó en su propia risa hasta quedar en un silencio incómodo pues su invitado no había movido ni un dedo para sonreir. 

El mayor cruzó los brazos en su chaqueta de cuero y recostó la nuca contra la pared sin decir nada. Paul no entendía qué estaba pasando, ni el porqué John hablaba tan serio del tema, un tema que ni siquiera había tocado con George o su propio padre. 

Paul empezó a jugar con sus manos en un intento de calmar sus nervios y ansiedad. 

El silencio incómodo hubiera seguido si no fuera porque Lennon inclinó su espalda y metió las manos debajo de la funda de su guitarra para sacar una libreta azul.

Los ojos de Paul se agrandaron como si hubiera visto el paraíso en psicodélicos por primera vez y se abalanzó sobre el otro para intentar arrebatarle el objeto. 

—¡John! De verdad, dámelo. Te doy lo que quieras pero dámelo. 

Sin pelear mucho el dueño terminó con su libreta y ambos se miraron de reojo con vergüenza. 

—Bonitos poemas. 

—Son canciones.

—Las canciones son poemas. 

John se mordió los nudillos en un intento de calmar todas las preguntas que quería soltar en esos momentos mientras Paul de otro lado trataba de controlar sus lágrimas de dar un paso más fuera de su lagrimal. 

—¿Solo leíste los poemas?

—No. —era obvio que no, no por nada John le había preguntado de ese tema tan impuro.

—Pensé que podía confiar en ti, John. 

A el invitado se le erizaron todos los pelos en ese mismo momento, hizo puños ambas manos y se mordió más fuerte los nudillos, dejándose una marca que se borraría en algunos minutos.

—¡¿Confiar en mi?! ¡¿Confiar en mí, Mccartney?! Yo soy el que debería decir eso, ¿a ti te parece normal que vayas haciéndote amigo de otros hombres cuando eres un invertido? — Tomó un respiro y bajó la voz dándose cuenta en el lugar donde estaban, no quería formar un escándalo e involucrar más gente. Miró a Paul que se hacía chiquito con su libreta en mano. —¿Te parece correcto? ¿Te parece bien ser un maldito pervertido? ¿George sabe de esto? Si le digo a alguien de esto tú y tu padre podrían ir a la cárcel por esto, ¿lo sabes? 

Paul comenzó a enterrarse en su propia cama con una mano sujetando la libreta y con la otra cubriéndose la cara esperando lo peor. El corazón se le partía en dos. 

—John, por favor, no le digas a nadie, haré lo que quieras. —trató de defenderse con la voz a penas saliendo en un suspiro vagabundo. 

Se sentía mal por su amigo pero era algo que realmente no podía perdonar, menos si llevaba tiempo ocultándose y mucho menos si tenía algún tipo de atracción por él. 

—Paul, —esta vez su voz no era tan severa sino empática. —los hombres no estamos diseñados para complacer a otro hombre, por más que te acuestes con otro jamás te sentirás completo. ¿nunca fuiste a la escuela? Tú no eres ninguna mujer, por más femenino que pretendas ser jamás complacerás a un hombre, ¿me entendiste? 

Las palabras llegan como dagas al corazón del más pequeño y en un intento patético de hacerlo reaccionar respondió: 

—Pero es sólo amor. El amor no está mal, yo de verdad me siento completo contigo, como cuando hacemos música juntos. 

John se puso de pie, le tomó del cabello y jalo de el para poder mirar la expresión llorosa de Paul, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus cejas curvas ahora estaban rectas. 

—Los hombres quieren hijos, los hombres se complacen con hijos, ¿eres tú capaz de darle hijos a un hombre? 

—Pero John-

—¿Eres capaz? 

Paul negó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Comenzó a llorar de nuevo desenfrenadamente lo cual solo provocó una cara de asco por parte de John. 

—Maldito maricon, todos son iguales. Esto es lo que pasa cuando vives rodeado de hombres. 

Lennon soltó al contrario y comenzó a desabrochar su cremallera mientras Paul le miraba con horror. Se bajó los pantalones solo al nivel necesario y sacó su miembro escondido entre su ropa interior. 

Lo que había sido un sueño para Paul ahora se encontraba siendo su peor pesadilla. John estaba parado justo enfrente de él con su pene fuera y una expresión que daba miedo. 

—Vamos, ¿no era esto lo que querías? Muéstrame que tan bien lo haces, tal vez cambias mi opinión y no vuelvo a meterme contigo ni tu jodidos gustos raros. 

Paul paró de llorar, no porque ya no estuviera con el corazón destruido sino porque estaba en un estado de shock. Se tapó la boca con la libreta. 

—Y-yo nunca he hecho algo así. 

—Oh, joder, ahora no solo eres un pervertido invertido sino que también eres un asqueroso virgen. —John tomó del flequillo a Paul y lo acercó a su entrepierna. —Solo abre la boca y chupa como una paleta. No metas los dientes o te juro que todo Liverpool se entera que eres un gay de mierda. 

Paul se quitó la libreta de la boca y abrió los labios para recibir el falo de su mejor amigo en la boca. Era un sabor agrio, salado y cálido, nada como lo había imaginado. Y qué mejor manera de decirlo, claro que no era como nada que hubiese imaginado, nunca había imaginado algo tan brusco del gran John Lennon, ¿es que así era con todas las chicas? 

El de ojos bonitos miró hacia arriba mientras su nariz se escondía entre los pelos púbicos rizados. El mayor tenía una cara de victoria y excitación, siempre la necesidad de dominar. 

John por su lado no podía dejarse llevar, por más que quisiera no era una chica dandole un oral, era su mejor amigo, un chico de dieciséis años mirándole con ojos de perrito mojado mientras se tragaba su pene como uno. 

—Oh, joder, ¡eres jodidamente malo en esto! —El mayor tomó al contrario con ambas manos de la nuca y lo obligó a meterse todo hasta el fondo. 

Paul pronto puso sus manos en los muslos de John enterrando las uñas como una llamada de atención para decirle que se quedaba sin oxígeno. Una vez que lo soltó comenzó a toser y soltar arcadas. 

—Oh, ¿la niña quiere vomitar? Yo soy quien debería querer vomitar. —soltó el comentario gratuitamente y le tomó de la mejilla para volverlo a ponerla contra su entrepierna. —No lo metas todo de una, lámelo primero. 

Y aún así Paul asintió solo para mirarlo de reojo con los ojos rojizos y borrosos de tanto cargar el peso de sus lágrimas. 

Ahora fue él solito quien tomó el pene de su mejor amigo y comenzó a lamer la cabeza poco a poco como un gato asustado. Después pasó su lengua por la longitud. John tenía un pene promedio pero para los estándares de Paul esto era demasiado, nunca pensó que hacer correr a otro hombre era una tarea tan difícil.

Pero fue allí donde lo escuchó soltar un sonido de placer, entonces resulta que estaba haciendo las cosas bien y tenía que seguir lamiendo ese lugar si quería acabar rápido con esto.

Los delicados y largos dedos del menor comenzaron a moverse arriba y abajo del miembro dando un vaivén disfrutable mientras lamía el pequeño orificio en la parte superior. 

Fue allí donde John comenzó a sentir que se venía y Paul lo sabía porque las palpitaciones se volvían cada vez más rápidas. 

—Mételo a tu boca, ahora. 

Paul obedeció y hundió el pene en su cavidad bucal. 

Lo sacó y metió múltiples veces con cuidado de tener los dientes suficientemente separados para no tocar en ningún momento algo no deseado. 

Después de unos segundos de un John hiperventilado se vino dentro de su boca con una gran fuerza que Paul pudo sentir como la cabeza de su pene rozaba lo más profundo de su ya no-tan-virgen garganta. 

El sabor del semen era muy fuerte y Paul lo detestó, tenía tanta necesidad de expulsarlo pero con su miembro aun dentro no le quedó más remedio que tragarlo. 

—Eso es, trágalo. Me sorprendes, Mccartney. Después de todo si sabes tragar algo más que tus mentiras. 

Una vez que el menor estuvo libre del maltrato se quedó sentado en la cama con un fuerte dolor en la mandíbula. Sentía que el cuerpo se iba de lado, dejándolo caer sobre su propia guitarra. 

—Johnny... 

Estaba abrochando el zipper de su pantalón cuando le respondió con una pequeña afirmación. 

—De verdad te quiero mucho. Muchas gracias. 

John tomó su guitarra para guardarla en su respectiva funda y empezar a buscar la púa por el suelo. 

—Gracias a ti, Paulie. Me encanta compartir secretos contigo. 

Cuando la encontró tomó sus cosas, las puso detrás de sus hombros y antes de salir del cuarto camino hasta su mejor amigo y le dio un beso rápido en el cabello. 

Escaleras abajo en la sala se encontró con un Jim Mccartney viendo la televisión con el volumen muy alto. 

—¡Que tenga un buen día- noche! 

Sonrió antes de ser él quien abre y cierra la puerta principal.

**Author's Note:**

> los tkm


End file.
